


All I Want (Wrapped and Unwrapped)

by fauvistfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Has a Big Dick, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, brief reference to derek/paige, implied bottom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: 5 times Stiles gets a pretty good idea of how well-endowed Derek is +1 time he gets to see it in all its glory.Also included: excessive holiday puns, embarrassing amounts of blushing, and lots and lots of dick thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first section was based on something that happened to me in high school. Yup, that is a thing that happened, and extreme embarrassment ensued.

**1: Deck the Balls**

Stiles’ face is bright red with mortification. He doesn’t know if he’s ever been this embarrassed in his life, but the look on Derek’s face tells him that embarrassment might be mutual. 

It had begun innocently enough--with Stiles seated straddling a bleacher, Derek one level above, standing and watching Cora’s wrestling match. Stiles starts to stand up, his arms stretched in front of him to give him balance or something. He’s not sure. All he knows is that his right forearm ends up racking Derek. Racking? Yes. His forearm. Somehow, the lucky planets have aligned, and Stiles’ forearm slides up Derek’s thighs and ends up actually lifting Derek’s dick. There is actual movement. For a few glorious moments, Stiles’ forearm holds the weight of Derek’s balls, and the warmth has been imprinted in his mind (if not his forearm) forever. 

Thus the embarrassment. The mortification. The all-too-vivid visualization of just how big Derek’s dick is, to have gotten caught on Stiles’ forearm and been lifted and then fallen again because of gravity.

Big. 

Dick. 

Gravity.

Balls.

His brain is not working at all because instead of pretending nothing happened, Stiles begins talking.

“Wow, that, I did not mean to touch your dick like that. I mean, you obviously could tell since I was just getting up and I wouldn’t choose to grope you in public for the first time like that. Why did I say first? First implies second, which means more than once, as in time, not bases. I just was trying to stand up and your dick got in the way. Not that it’s your fault--not victim-blaming here. And let’s be honest. With a dick that size you’re definitely not the victim. Congrats on that. Why am I still talking?”

And with that question, Stiles runs down the bleachers and away from the scene of the crime, somehow getting down those steps without tripping and hitting his head and losing consciousness--which, let’s be real, might have been a better exit for him.

Later, when he texts Lydia about the whole fiasco, she laughs so long that the only thing that stops her laughter is her desire for details about heft and girth.

 

**2: Dangling Ornaments**

They’re just shooting hoops in Derek’s driveway--well, Derek is shooting hoops and Stiles is playing on his phone while randomly providing commentary on Derek’s moves. His phone is filled with short clips of Derek shooting basket after basket after basket. The last video is of Derek dunking the ball and hanging from the rim for a few seconds before dropping gracefully to the ground. It’s a normal afternoon of comfortable nothingness.

It’s only later, when Stiles is watching the videos in some form of self-flagellation, that he realizes what he has captured on video.

The movement. When Derek jumps up to dunk. When Derek swings from the basket.

Well. That’s not the only thing that is swinging.

Stiles is mesmerized. He watches it over and over again, and then--in a truly self-hating moment--he gifs the video and slows down the movement. Slow motion is definitely breathtaking. He hides the video in a subfolder of a subfolder. Shame is now his best friend, and he wallows in its company.

 

**3: Visions of Sugar Plums**

They’re doing some Christmas shopping when Derek says he also has to pick up some underwear. They’re at Macy’s, and Derek is having trouble finding what he wants.

“Dude, it’s underwear. Just pick some and let’s go. I still have to find gifts for Melissa and Lydia,” Stiles says, the whining just starting to creep into his voice when Derek sighs in frustration and keeps looking.

“I’m just looking for the ones I like. Don’t mock my preferences.”

“What is so great about these undies anyway?”

“It’s about size, dear,” a man says, carrying a pile of men’s underwear to stock the shelf. “The ones he’s looking for are for men of larger proportions.” He drops a pair into Derek’s hands. “When you’re done with keeping things in place and ready to show off those assets, consider these instead. Let me know if you need help with fitting,” he says with a wink before walking away. Derek looks down at the two styles, Under Armour boxer briefs and Andrew Christian briefs. He tosses the Andrew Christian ones back onto the shelf and briskly walks to the cashier, his face bright red.

Stiles gapes while Derek pays for his underwear and heads out of the store as quickly as he can. After a moment, Stiles shakes himself out of the stupor, grabs and pays for the pair of Andrew Christian briefs, and then runs after Derek. “Wait, is that true?” he calls out after him.

 

**4: North(South) Pole**

They’re sitting at the cafe, Stiles with his eggnog latte and Derek with his spicy hot chocolate, when Paige comes up to them.

“Hey, Stiles,” she says politely before turning to Derek. “Hey,” she says before reaching into her purse and handing something to Derek. “You left these in my room the last time we were together. I thought I’d just keep them and use them later, but honestly they’re just too big for most guys.” She looks down for a moment, bites her lip, and then coyly says, “If you ever need someone to use those with, give me a call.” With that, she leans forward to give Derek a friendly kiss on the cheek and then leaves.

Derek looks stunned, and in his hand is a pack of Magnum condoms. He blinks twice and then, finally realizing what he’s holding up in public, shoves them into his pocket. “Don’t say a word,” Derek says with a scowl, his face steadily reddening with each second.

“Not a peep from me, big guy,” Stiles says before slurping his latte rather loudly.

Derek just buries his head in his arms as Stiles laughs fondly.

 

**5: Yule Log**

“Good morning, Mrs. Hale!” Stiles calls out as he comes inside the foyer. “How are you this morning?”

“Good. Hope you and Derek have fun picking the tree today. I really appreciate it. I left the keys to the Range Rover by the door.”

“No problem. I just went with my dad the other day, so I know the lay of the land. You can trust us,” he says with a wide smile. “Is Derek awake yet?”

Talia snorts and shakes her head. “Not exactly. You know college boys and their sleep. I knocked earlier this morning and got what sounded like Derek waking up, but I haven’t heard anything since. Go ahead up. I’ll see you later at dinner, okay?” She gives him a quick hug and then leaves.

Stiles heads up the stairs and knocks lightly on Derek’s door before peeking his head in. “Derek? Wakey wakey,” he says. He’s about to say something more loudly when he sees what’s in front of him.

Good morning, indeed.

Derek’s body is sprawled across his bed, his covers half on the floor. Shirtless, Derek has one hand over his eyes and the other hand resting on his thigh. Next to an incredibly impressive flannel-covered morning wood. His mouth dries up at the sight.

It is just the biggest, freshest, most perfect wood he has seen. It’s the one he wants.

Mesmerized, he moves slowly forward. So focused on trying to get a closer look, Stiles doesn’t see some wrapping paper on the floor. He slips on the paper and ends up tripping, his face landing mere inches away from Derek’s body. 

Derek, being the heavy sleeper he is, merely groans a little and rolls over.

Stiles takes a moment to start breathing again, and his face ends up in the warm spot that was just occupied by Derek’s sleep-swaddled body. It’s so cozy that he starts to doze off just like that, his face on the bed and the rest of his body kneeling.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice slowly pierces the fuzz in Stiles’ head. “Stiles, wake up.”

Stiles jerks awake and sees Derek’s sleepy eyes regarding him. Stiles blinks a few times before realizing Derek’s body is turned in a way that hides all evidence of his earlier position. “Morning woo--would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?” Stiles says, quickly correcting himself.

Derek catches the comment and groans into his pillow. “Are you going to make wood jokes all day?” he mumbles.

“Stiffness is important, Derek,” he says, ignoring the flush on his own face. “C’mon. Get out of bed so we can go pick the biggest one.”

Derek just throws an arm over Stiles and pulls him fully onto the bed. “Five more minutes,” he says sleepily. He tucks his face into Stiles’ side and sighs contentedly.

 

**+1: Down the Chimney**

Though the mistletoe is behind their first kiss, the moments following have been long awaited. After a few furtive kisses at the Christmas party, Stiles and Derek finally are alone, only the sounds of their breathing and their whispered endearments as company.

But after the third reference to wanting to open his present and check out the package, Derek finally pulls away.

“Are you a size queen or something?” he asks, his hands on top of Stiles’, stopping him from unbuttoning his jeans.

“No! No. I'm a Derek queen. I mean, not a queen. Not that I have a thing against queens.” Stiles exhales loudly. “I’m not. But I’ve just been teased by these moments! That moment in the gym! And Paige! With the condoms! And the basketball jumping!”

“What?” Derek says in confusion, despite the smile on his face.

“Basketball!” Stiles yells, pointing to Derek’s groin. “With the movement! And then the thing with the underwear! And then--oh you know where I’m going now,” Stiles says as he glares accusingly. “Morning wood. Yes. I said it. And saw it. That morning. With the wood. And then you made me get into bed with you!”

Derek laughs and moves his hands. “Let’s get back to where you said I knew where you were going,” he says, leaning in and kissing him again, sucking on his tongue to draw him closer.

“I’m not trying to objectify you,” Stiles says in between kisses. “I just want to see. I’m ready for my present. All I want for Christmas and all that,” he says, kissing Derek again as he slowly unbuttons Derek’s jeans, ready to stop if Derek makes any hesitating movements.

“I refuse to add to this metaphor,” Derek says breathlessly, even as he shifts to help Stiles pull down his pants.

Stiles just grins as he shuffles down Derek’s body. When Stiles finally pulls down Derek’s underwear and is confronted with the full glory of Derek’s dick, he stares at it in wonder.

“Holy stocking stuffer.”

Derek starts to roll his eyes at the comment, but Stiles feels victory when he sees those eyes roll back in pleasure the moment his tongue draws him in. Stiles himself groans when he feels the weight of Derek in his mouth, the stretch of his lips around him, the pulse of Derek’s dick when he flicks his tongue against that sensitive spot under his head. He does his best to figure out which moves make Derek moan the most, whether it’s the tight sucking, the caressing of his balls, the bobbing of his head, or the long licks to that thick shaft. It’s all so satisfying that Stiles can’t help but repeat each action over and over and over again until Derek finally tightens his entire body and then comes hotly down Stiles’ throat.

Later, after a frenzied hand job and some post-orgasmic kissing, Stiles rests his head on Derek’s abs, his face inches away from a dick that is slowly starting to show interest again. He rubs his hands up and down Derek’s thighs and watches in fascination as Derek’s dick plumps up.

“I just unwrapped you, but I’m about to wrap you again,” Stiles says, his fingers getting closer and closer to circling Derek’s dick.

“Are you talking to my dick?” Derek says as he stretches an arm towards his nightstand for a condom. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“You know, I’ve been told that I sometimes talk out of my ass. Is that a conversation you’d prefer?” Stiles says as he slides up Derek’s body to give him a kiss while grinding his ass against Derek’s cock, swallowing whatever retort Derek is about to say.

It ends up being quite a good conversation indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed "researching" the types of underwear best-suited for well-endowed men (coupled with Hoechlin's mention of underwear preference) and the visions I felt I needed to have in order to write this fic. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr!


End file.
